


Where Will We Be

by Lionchilde (Lonchilde)



Category: Sound of Music (1965)
Genre: F/M, fandom: the sound of music, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonchilde/pseuds/Lionchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensemble vid on the von Trapp family, mainly focusing on Maria and Georg trying to protect the children from the rise of the Nazi regime in Austria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Will We Be

Streaming on Vimeo. Password is sevendays. Thank you to Aruna7 for allowing me to upload on her account.

**Author's Note:**

> Video clips from The Sound of Music; Audio from Seven Days To the Wolves by Nightwish. Title Art uses textures I didn't make-if you know who did or they're yours, please let me know!


End file.
